Piccolo
Piccolo is a Namekian from Earth. He is really Piccolo Jr. His father was the evil King Piccolo, who tried to rule the Earth during his time. He was born to avenge his father's death by killing Goku. Piccolo was born short a little before King Piccolo's death. Piccolo is the final villain in Dragonball (not Dragonball Z or GT). However in Dragonball Z, Piccolo becomes one of the protagonists. He even created the idea of an alliance which eventually created the Z-Fighters. According to Grand Elder Guru, Piccolo, along with Kami and King Piccolo, is part of the Dragon Clan, who were the original creators of the Dragonballs. After creating the first alliance of the Z-Fighters and the defeat of Raditz and the death of Goku, Piccolo has to train Goku's son Gohan. Piccolo dies at the second attack from the saiyans when jumping out to save Gohan from a deathly blast from Nappa. Personality Piccolo is originally villainous, much like his father. When battling Goku in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, he shows almost no mercy and no regard for his opponent, breaking all of Goku's limbs while laughing. Despite this, when he and Goku team up to battle Raditz, Piccolo does begin to show more honor during battle, even commemorating Goku on his noble sacrifice. After he trains and befriends Goku's young son, Gohan, Piccolo's heart and motives quickly begin to change. During the battle with Nappa, Piccolo goes as far as to sacrifice his life to save Gohan, stating how his friendship and love had changed him forever. Upon his return during the battle with Frieza on Planet Namek and after fusing with the Namekian warrior Nail, Piccolo fights for the honor of his people and to save the innocent. Years later, during the Androids and Cell arc, Piccolo still does retain a bit of ruthlessness and cockiness, but once he fuses with Kami, all traces of evil and hate disappear, and Piccolo is completely reborn as a pure soul. Even after merging with Kami, Piccolo remains a loner, preferring to stand apart from others. He has little to say unless it involves battle, and doesn't seem to understand the concept of romance. (He often sees "mushy stuff" as disgusting). OverviewEdit AppearanceEdit http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/d/d7/PiccoloLSM.pngPiccolo's basic appearance throughout the series When Piccolo Jr. as a teenager is introduced, he appears very tall, roughly the same as King Piccolo, but with a more solid facial structure (lacking the large cheek bones and a humanly-shaped nose), as well as slightly thinner and a bit shorter (though technically he doesn't appear as a full grown adult until Z). Piccolo Jr.'s outfit when he was small was a very similar outfit to the one King Piccolo was first seen wearing (being of the exact same color scheme in the Kanzenban covers of the original manga), and from the time he's a young adult onward he wears the same gi as King Piccolo but minus the chest symbol and the color scheme switched where his gi was dark purplish blue rather than dark pale blue, and his obi light pale blue rather than light purplish blue, and he wore a white turban and an extremely weighted cape along with it when not fighting seriously. As the series went on Piccolo Jr.'s outfit became more his own, and by the time he faced Frieza his gi lost whatever blue was in its color and gained more of a purple one, his neckline becoming more low-cut like Goku's outfit, minus Goku's own undershirt. In the manga and in many of the movies he wore a red obi rather than a sky blue one. Even though Piccolo Jr. discards his old symbol, he uses it once in the series when he made his pupil Gohan a uniform after his previous outfit was torn in a Great Ape transformation brought upon by a restored moon. In a single filler episode in the anime, Piccolo is seen wearing an old outfit of Goku, which he despised wearing, when both of them are forced to go to driving school by Goku's wife, Chi-Chi. Category:Namekian Category:Male Category:Dragonball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragonball GT Category:Jr. Category:Strong Category:Fusion Category:Dead Category:Died Category:Revived Category:Used To Be Evil Category:Good Guy Category:Main Enemy For A While